fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Reaver
I'm here to discuss the several possibilities about Reaver and to get people's opinions. First off, I'd like to ask what everyone thinks about Reaver being the son or grandson to the hero of Oakvale? (I know there where rumors about Reaver being the Hero of Oakvale, but that doesn't much up chronologically with the story). :Just as long as you keep the speculation on the forums and outside of the articles. Really, some of these speculations are silly or totally baseless. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:03, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::In speculation that is a better idea than some I have seen. I think it is good to keep in mind but we also have to remember that the main hero (sparrow) in fable 2 is most likely descended from the Hero of Oakvale. This contradiction is still purely speculative. -Dex 22:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I agree that the two heroes from fable 1 and 2 were probably related. But since Reaver's been around for 200+ years, couldn't he be related to the hero of bowerstone? The hero of Oakvale has a child before he is killed in the riot of the hero's guild. That child could have been Reaver's father or grandfather. When Reaver becomes forever youthful, he has the potential to foster many children. How knows, maybe Reaver is the father of the hero of bowerstone and he abandoned his children (he has the personality for it). Reaver is too good at what he does (skill wise) to not have any hero's blood in him. Maybe true greatness skips generations.... :There isn't any prove that the Hero of Oakvale died in the riot. I read Tales of Albion, and from what I read, it is implied that the riot took place long after the Hero of Oakvale's time. Really, I don't think that your "pet theory" is supported by any facts. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:50, 31 January 2009 (UTC) There is no proof that he didn't either. But whether or not the hero of Oakvale died really doesn't matter. He's part of the Archon bloodline anyway, so he could still be alive in Fable 2 for all we know (be immortal and all). Which means he could still be Reaver's father. How else could we explain Reaver's skills? :"There is no proof that he didn't either." If everyone used that excuse, they would come up with the most insane theories. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I'm just speculating about what I think might have happen. But if people are going to disrespect my theories and tell me I'm insane, then I don't want anything to do with this forum. :I'm sorry that you feel that way; we just want people to put some thought into their theories before they present them. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) These theories are thought out and supported by facts. You just seem to like keeping people down. But that isn't going to stop me from continuing this forum. Moving on......what are some people's thoughts on the shadow court? What could they be? Could they be significant in the next game? Could they be included in a DLC with Reaver (Such as Reaver wanting to take them down)?--Francois878 23:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Whatever. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Does this sites forums not get alot of action?--Francois878 04:48, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Currently, no. However, as the content to this wiki increases so will the amount of users and activities on the forums. As for Reaver, he (like the other 3 heroes) are all related to the Hero of Oakvale through the Archon bloodline but I don't think that means that they are directly related to the hero of oakvale (with the exception of the hero of bowerstone, I believe that hero is a grandchild/great grandchild/great great grandchild of the hero of oakvale). The rumor of Reaver being the son of the hero of oakvale is plausible but I highly doubt it. --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:25, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Okay....I'll but that. But I'm not going to count out my speculation out just yet. We'll just have to wait and see what the next DLC is going to be. Hopefully, It'll give us some of the back story about what Reaver has been doing for 300 years. Actually, any of the 3 hero have potential for good DLC, but Reaver has much more to explore. --Francois878 16:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Reaver is not the son of the hero.I do think the hero of bowerstone is a decendent it's why he/she can become a master in strength,skill and will,just read all books in fable 1 and fable 2 and tales of albion and all will be clear.--Who needs a user name? 17:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) For one, you have no right to say what he is and is not (Unless you're a Lionhead employee......which I highly doubt). We all know that the Hero of Bowerstone is related to the Hero of Oakvale. The books in the games don't tell us anything about Reaver and his back story (just about the two main heroes, and even those details are scarce). The only thing we know about Reaver is that his hometown is Oakvale (What do you know? Who else was born there??) and his deal with the shadow court. The descendants of the Hero of Oakvale could have lived in Oakvale till it's destruction by the Shadow Court (at which Reaver was the only survivor of the massacre). --Francois878 04:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) And who do you think you are? Peter Molyneux or something. Francois, "I highly doubt" that you're an Lionhead employee also. You don't really don't anything about Reaver, just like the rest of us. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 11:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Francois you should go buy Reavers house.His diary is in there and it gives some insight into his past and history.All the heroes have history,read Luciens diary to find out about Garth's history as well as his house discription.As for Hammer it seems she's been a monk all her life.So no I don't think he is the son of the hero of Oakvale if he's anything to do with the hero then he's a decendent nothing else but I don't think so.Remember all decendents of Archon are supposed to be the strongest heroes skilled in everything.Reaver is only skilled in skill.--Who needs a user name? 17:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I have read Reaver's diary and that isn't a history. There's nothing in that thing that you don't learn from Reaver. I am aware of the Archon bloodline thing. And I should have been more clear about the descendant thing. I do agree that Reaver isn't the son or even grandson of the hero of Oakvale. But if everyone on the Archon bloodline id supposed to be great heroes, then how could there only be one in the 500 years between Fable 1 and 2. The Hero of Oakvale must have had a son at one point, and he wasn't a big hero.--Francois878 18:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Who said that the son or daughter of a great person has to be great? Are Whisper, Thunder, or Briar Rose related to great heroes? Reaver could be like those three. I think "everyone on the Archon bloodline are supposed to be great heroes" thing is supposed to be taken figuratively rather than literally; it probably just means that there are a lot more heroes in the Archon's family than any other. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm....Good point. I suppose that could be true. I don't have anything to say to that. Good show. --Francois878 18:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) What kind of DLC could Reaver be in? New environments, weapons, characters? Possible stories?--Francois878 06:24, 14 February 2009 (UTC)